


Leaving the Past Behind

by AnnaOnTheMoon



Series: Season One [7]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M, Memories, USS Stargazer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 07:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheMoon/pseuds/AnnaOnTheMoon
Summary: An episode tag for the season one episode Battle featuring our favourite couple.





	Leaving the Past Behind

When Jean-Luc rematerialised in Trasporter Room Three, Beverly was waiting for him.  He snuck a glance over at the Ensign who was on the controls and saw that he was carefully checking his console and deliberately not looking over at the Captain or Doctor. Jean-Luc enveloped Beverly in an embrace and hugged her tightly.  “I’m sorry. I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, Jean-Luc? It’s me who should be saying I’m sorry.  I should have figured out the cause of your headache sooner...forgive me?”  Jean-Luc pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Already forgotten.”  Beverly smiled. “And are you alright now?”

“Fit and ready for duty, Doctor.”

“Mind if I check you over myself and decide that?  Shall I accompany you to your quarters?” Jean-Luc raised his eyebrows .  “If you think that would be best.”  Jean-Luc acknowledged the Ensign on the controls with a quick “Thank you, Ensign”  before heading out the door with Beverly closely behind.  The Ensign let out the breath he had been holding.  He didn’t know what the situation was with Wesley’s mom and the Captain, and he wasn’t sure he wanted to know.

###

Jean-Luc sat on his sofa with Beverly perched besides him. Her medical kit lay open on the table and she was running a diagnostic wand over his head. “Beverly.  I’m fine.  Honest.”  He caught her hand in his. “Please. You’ve checked me with every instrument you can think of.  I promise.  The headache is gone.”  Beverly reluctantly put her tool away and leaned back onto Jean-Luc’s shoulder. “If you’re sure it’s gone.”

“You know, seeing the _Stargazer_ brought back a lot of memories...” 

“Like what, Jean-Luc?”  Jean-Luc rested his arm across Beverly’s shoulders and gave her a squeeze. “Oh, I can remember a young medical cadet with long, flaming, red hair chastising her Captain for not reporting for his physical.”

“Still the same Jean-Luc Picard.”  Beverly twined her fingers together with Jean-Luc’s free hand.  “Do you remember that party we tried to throw for Vigo?” 

“ _We?_   That was all your idea, Beverly.” 

“How was I supposed to know his culture didn’t celebrate birthdays?”  Jean-Luc grinned at her. “Research?”  Beverly reached out her free arm and swatted him.  “Not funny.  I was so humiliated!”  Jean-Luc patted her hand apologetically.

“Do you remember the time Jack convinced us to go on shore leave to Atlantia?” Beverly groaned. “Oh God, Yes. He assumed since Earth had an ocean called the Pacific and there was a beach planet called Pacifica that Atlantia would be the same....I remember being freezing and we all narrowly escaped having frost bite!”

“I remember cuddling my best friend’s girlfriend under a sheepskin blanket in front of a campfire to keep her warm.”  Beverly smiled.  “You gave off more bodyheat than Jack.”

“Oh? Was that the only reason?”  Jean-Luc wiggled his eyebrows at his old friend.

“No.”  Beverly turned her head and kissed Jean-Luc. Softly at first but then deepening her kiss as he brought his hands to tangle in her hair.  They broke off their kiss and she rested her forehead against his. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time.” 

“What made you do it now?” 

“Seeing the _Stargazer_.  Remembering the good times....”

“What about Jack?”

“He died ten years ago.  It’s time for me to move on. And you’ve been shouldering that guilt for too long.”  Jean-Luc kissed her again.  “Why don’t we start by having dinner together? Tonight?  Say...1900?”

“Where?”

“Here.  We’ll open a bottle of wine and...”  he trailed off and kissed her again. 

“I’d like that.”  Beverly rose from the sofa and gathered her medical kit. She leaned down and placed another kiss on Jean-Luc’s lips. “See you at 1900.”

 


End file.
